


I Was Right

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fishnets, Grinding, M/M, Panties, and a dress shirt, calum almost cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum looks so pretty when he begs that Ashton just can't say no to him. [ edited and added more, originally from april 26th]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/gifts).



Calum looks so pretty when he begs that Ashton just can’t say no to him. Cal wants ice cream at seven in the morning when they’re in London and it’s snowing, guess what they’re having for breakfast. Calum wants to watch all the Harry Potter movies the day before they have a photo shoot, guess who doesn’t sleep for 36 hours and is now hated by the make-up team. Cal wants Ashton to wear lacy boy shorts, fishnets and a dress shirt, guess who gets his way.

-

A pair of fishnets landed next to Calum’s feet during Heartache on the Big Screen last night and his imagination went wild. He pictured Ashton bending over for him in them, his thick thighs flexing and straining the flimsy material, touching himself with the elastic waistband digging into his wrist, ripping them off of Ashton so he could suck him off. He was a little off the rest of the night, but only enough for the boys to notice; the crowd was too excited to care.

He went off and bought himself some presents the next day. The older lady at the checkout gave him a wink when he went up to pay for the shirt, underwear and fishnet stockings and told him to have fun with his girl tonight. He blushed and told her he would definitely have fun in the next few days.

He starts dropping hints about wanting Ashton to dress up for him, eyeing the poorly concealed bag in his suitcase each time. Ash keeps laughing it off and cracking jokes but Calum knows he’ll do it for him.

-

Ashton is writing with Luke today and Michael predictably decides to spend the day in bed, leaving Calum free to shop then set up for later.

He walks out of the hotel giddy at the thought of finally living out his new fantasy. He picks up a cinnamon scented air freshener, red candles and some pretty translucent candleholders that will cast a nice glow around the room. He pays for his items and makes quick work of walking back to the hotel and up the stairs.

He walks into the room and takes it in: the sheets rumpled and half on the floor, clothes hanging off every surface in the room including the lamp and a mixture of cologne, sweat and takeout lingering in the air. Calum sighs audibly, and begins to throw the clothes back into their suitcases, not caring who the item actually belongs too as they all shared anyway. He then lays the sheets correctly and folds the duvet and places it on the floor next to the bed on the side away from the adjoined bathroom.

Once he deems the room orderly, the bassist places both of his shopping bags on the end of the bed: the first containing the clothes for Ashton. The contents of the second bag varied: candles, the candle holders, the air freshener, a tube of lipstick he bought on impulse at the check-out, lubricant and new boxers since Luke had stolen all of his.

He places the candles in their holders along the dresser, on the desk and on the nightstand. He may have overdone it but he could always put some away before lighting them. He sprays the room then walks into the bathroom and strips for his shower.

-

The second he turns off the water, he could hear the boys tumbling through the door, laughter falling from their lips. He exits the glass stall quickly, trying not to slip but not wanting Ashton to walk into the room and see what he was planning. He dries off quickly, shuffling into a new pair of boxers and shimmying into a loose pair of purple basketball shorts.

"Hey babe," Calum greets walking into the living room where Ashton and Luke were surprisingly joined by Michael.

“Hi boo!” Luke and Michael yell at the same time, Ash just laughing. The dark haired boy just shakes his head and leans over the back of the couch, placing kisses down the length of his boy’s throat.

"Get a room," the other boys groan as the drummer lets out a moan. Calum grins, proud that he could pull that sound from Ashton so quickly.

”Fine, “Calum grins again, sending the boys a filthy wink and wiggle of his eyebrows. Luke and Michael bolt from the couch heading for what was now their room.

Calum has already dropped his shorts by them time Luke’s hand touches the doorknob. Ashton watches the dark material pool at his boyfriend’s feet, suddenly much more eager to get Calum into bed. Or back on the couch. Wherever he could have him first really.

When he was lead into the room he saw that it was clean, he was impressed with that and glad it smells good for a change. He also saw the made bed and candles laid out. Calum leads him to the bed and sits him down; Ashton sits on a plastic bag not having noticed it. He pulls it from beneath him and goes to look in it when it’s snatched from his hands. Ashton looks at his boyfriend confused. Calum lets out a shaky breath and places his hands on Ashton’s thighs.

"Before you look inside can I just tell you how good you’ll look and what I want to happen?" he asks, more confident than he felt. Ashton raises an eyebrow but nods, how could he say no to a gorgeous naked boy saying dirty things to him from on his knees between his thighs?

"Your legs are gonna look so strong and toned in your new present," the dark haired boy started, his voice wavering and muffled from where he was kissing up Ashton’s left thigh.

"Don’t even get me started on this," he said mouthing over his boy’s clothed cock and groping his ass the best he could with it being pushed into the bed.

"The last present will make you look so broad and ugh." he paused for a moment, regaining his focus and rubbing his hand along the drummers shoulder’s and down the sides of his arms.

"Like you could hold me up and push me through the wall, not just against it if you wanted," he finished losing focus and removing Ashton’s shirt. Ashton laughs at that one, making Calum giggle too. Calum pushes the bag in Ashton’s hands, not releasing his hold. He looks up at his boyfriend and widens his eyes, pushes out his bottom lip and turns at the charm.

"Please, go put this on," he pouts up at Ash, from where he had returned to his knees. With a look like that Ashton was powerless; he agreed before even knowing what Calum has hidden in the bag. With a sigh Ash got off the bed and walked away from the pretty pouting naked boy and into the bathroom. Calum jumps up with a huge smile on his face and begins lighting the majority of the candles he had placed out earlier with a skip in his step.

In the bathroom, Ashton was cursing Calum and his genetics; if he didn’t have the big glassy brown eyes a puppy would kill for, those sinfully full dark lips and a body worth worshiping, Ashton would not be shimming out of his jeans and into a pair of teal boy shorts. One look in the mirror and he felt ridiculous. He turned his back to the mirror and dimmed the lights to make it nearly impossible to see himself and chicken out.

Even the packaging for the fishnets is hard to get open let alone getting into them. He gulps pulling off the boy shorts and shoving his left leg into the thin mesh netting. He has quite a hard time pulling it up while standing, so he sits down a mantra of I love Calum, but he so owes me floating in his head. He sits on the cool tile and gently tugs the tights up his leg, then pulls them half way down so he could get the other one in. Standing up he arranges the fishnets so the seams in the back were straight, pulls the panties back up, and then pulls the dress shirt up his arms leaving it unbuttoned. He looks in the mirror, he feels ridiculous but he admits it him himself that he doesn’t look half bad. He looks quite good actually, the panties make his rear look good as Cal had said they would, the tights framing his legs nicely and the shirt keeping giving him a small bit of masculinity in the otherwise feminine outfit. Calum was right, he looked good, not that Ash was going to tell him that.

-

Calum’s getting nervous; Ash had walked into the bathroom at least 15 minutes ago. He wanted to see his boy all dressed up for him so badly but not if he was forcing him too far out of his comfort zone. The dress shirt they’ve done before, most people have a kink for formal wear, it was safe but the other stuff was a bit fast. Worrying his bottom lip and thinking the panties and tights were too much he lifts his hand to knock on the door.

Ashton opens the door right as Calum reaches to knock making his hand connect with the smooth material of the dress shirt instead of the hard lacquered door. Cal jumps not expecting that then looks at his boy. Ashton smirks a little noticing Calum checking him out, the dark eyes obviously scanning up and down. It helps him feel less silly. The bassist’s mouth waters, Ashton looks even better than he had imagined over the last few days.

Seeing how overwhelmed Calum is makes Ashton smile to himself and walk towards him confidently. He grips Calum’s slim hips and pushes him back in the direction of the bed. His legs hit the edge and Calum willingly topples over. He looks so well fucked already and Ashton hasn’t even touched him yet. His curly hair is pushed in all directions and starting to matt with sweat, his chest is beginning to flush along with his face and his cock’s leaking already.

Ashton motions for him to scoot up the bed and he does so immediately, lying back down with his legs spread watching Ashton crawl between them with his eyes glazing over. His hazel eyes were dark, looking predatory and Calum was the helpless animal he got the pleasure of devouring, they both love their roles in this.

He grabs Calum’s left ankle and begins to place wet kisses up his leg, each one lingering a second or two longer than the last. When he reaches the juncture of his hip, he bites down and sucks; starting out gently but adding force at each sound he draws from the boy beneath him. Calum writhes at the feeling, moving towards Ashton’s tongue but wanting to back away from the sharp points of his teeth. The mark’s already a very tender deep red when Ashton finally releases the skin from his mouth.

He crawls further up his boyfriend, marking his torso up the same way as his hip before attaching their mouths and slotting their hips together. Calum pulls at the dress shirt and holds the material between his fingers using it to bring Ashton closer to him. When he gets fed up with how little skin he has access to, Calum uses his grip in the shirt to push it from Ashton’s shoulders then drags his hands down his arms, pushing the fabric off him completely.

Ashton throws the shirt off the bed and to the ground. He grips each of Calum’s thighs in his large hands and hitches them around his hips, grinding downwards. The fishnets scratch against Calum’s exposed skin but the slight irritation was a welcome one. He hooks his fingers through the holes in the tights and digs his them into Ashton’s thighs, feeling the muscles shift and bringing him closer. They rip a bit when he pulls too hard, making Ash laugh with how eager he is.

Ashton leans over and grabs the bottle of lube Calum had laid out on the nightstand. He lifts the cap, not stalling his hips and pours the liquid over three of his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the substance a bit and he looks down at Calum. His chest was bright red, lips red, cock red, hair curling more and more due to sweat and he looks fucked already and it was beautifully enticing.

Calum jumps when he feels the wet finger at his entrance but pushes back against it - or tries to quickly. Ashton places his forearm across Calum’s hips, halting his movements. “You gonna hurt yourself” he mumbles in response to the pout he receives. Calum relaxes and lets Ashton continue but keeps the pout on his face at how slow this was going. He just wants him now; he has been thinking about this for over 24 hours, he feels he’s earned it for waiting this long.

Three fingers in and Calum could no longer think. Ashton knows what he’s doing and Calum couldn’t be more thankful. He’s almost there when Ashton takes them away. He whines and feels like he might cry with how worked up he is. Ashton just pets his hair and waits for him to calm down, kissing his forehead gently every few seconds. Ashton pushes the stockings till they rest just under his bum and brings Calum hands up to feel his panties. A large breath is sucked in, but it makes Calum stop whining, he remembers what he’s going to get and he likes that much more than complaining.

Calum doesn’t want Ash to tease anymore so he rips the panties, he could always replace them. Ashton’s startled at his actions; he kind of liked them now that he saw how much Cal was into them. He gives Calum what he wants though, starting to get antsy himself and not wanting his boy to whine again. He pushes in slowly, never missing an opportunity to tease.

Things move quickly after that. His thrusts are even and deep, drawing animalistic sounds from Calum that keep ascending in volume. They’re both close, Calum clenching and unclenching quickly, Ashton’s rhythm stuttering. Cal’s face scrunches up but his mouth hangs open nothing escaping, not even a breath as he rips the fishnets more and coats Ashton’s stomach and his chest with his release. Ashton coats his inner walls, barely holding himself over his boyfriend.

Catching his breath Ash pulls out, feeling a little pride bubble in his stomach at the slight wince from Calum and the way he clenches to keep him inside despite the discomfort. He rips the rest of the fishnets from his legs and grabbed the torn panties to wipe off Calum then himself. Calum just lies there on the bed looking extremely pleased with himself but dazed.

“I was right ‘bout you looking good,” he mumbles. Ashton just shakes his head not indulging him and grabs the duvet from the floor, cuddling up to his cocky blissed out baby.

-

The next morning when Calum walked into the bathroom and stepped on the untouched tube of lipstick, he was still to satisfied to care.

**Author's Note:**

> nk you to Olivia for editing this for me and come talk to me on tumblr weanthemmoafterdark


End file.
